Please Come Home
by roaming-reality
Summary: Percy, if you can hear me, please come home.


Please come home.

_Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

Annabeth Chase sat in his vacant cabin. Without him, it was lifeless. The looming shadows cast from the windows and the beautiful fountain rippled softly. His bunk was the way it had been, the night he left, the night he was taken. Sheets were discarded to the ground and the pillow sat crocked. The floor was messy with papers, trash and old clothes still because everyone knew if the Harpies cleaned it out, he was really gone.

_Percy, if you can hear me, please come home.  
><em>  
>Annabeth couldn't stay in one place of his room for long. She walked around his cabin many times, stopping at a few places. She turned and looked at herself in his mirror. Her dull gray eyes, puffy and red, let out silent small silent tears. Her hair, out of it's ponytail scattered around her head. She was glad he couldn't see her like this, so broken.<p>

_Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

She looked into the sea coral fountain, glistening at the bottom were a few Drachmas. She pursed her lips and drew her eyebrows together.

'The gods are silent,' she reminded herself. 'It won't work,'

She looked at the Drachmas once more and sighed. She reached her hand into the cold water and fished out a single gold coin. She bit her lip and threw it at the spout of the fountain.

"Oh, great Iris, please, _please, _accept this message," she prayed aimlessly. "P-Percy Jackson," she paused. She didn't know where he was, just where he may be. "Camp Legion."

The coin bounced off the spout and splashed back into the water, fluttering down to the coral base.

Annabeth shook her head, feeling embarrassed of her failed attempt to reach Percy. Even though it was so small, it felt like a huge set back.

_Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

She stepped closer to the mirror and looked at the chest underneath it. Stuff was everywhere, none in their in their right spot though two pictures stood. The first was of Grover, Percy and Herself. After the first quest. So young. So happy. So naïve. She envied herself at that time. Even though Percy and her weren't dating then, she still had him. The second was almost too much to look at. It made her knees buckle, he stomach churn. She sat down in his bed to look at it. Him and her. After the Titan War, faces red upon their fellow camper's shoulders, holding hands. Right after their second kiss, right before their third.  
><em><br>Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

She saw a blue sweatshirt laying on the ground, she smiled and picked it up. It was the one she had worn _so _many times, at campfires, when she stole it from him, or during training. It always bothered Percy when he stole it.

"_Ya know," Percy said, turning from his closet to Annabeth. "With you taking ALL my shirt, I'm going to soon have nothing."_

_Annabeth who sat on his bed, reading a book, shrugged, honestly, she didn't mind a shirtless Percy._

_Annabeth hoped off the bed and came to Percy. "Seaweed Brain, you're exaggerating," she laughed, crouching next to him at the bottom of the closet. _

"_Am not!" he protested. _

"_Percy, I only have on shirt," she said. _

_Percy jumped up. "So you admit it!" _

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm not giving it back," she said bluntly._

_Percy groaned. "Give it."_

_Annabeth smiled and shook her head._

_Percy groaned again and laid on the floor. "Fine," he gave up. _

_Annabeth turned to him and kissed him._

"_Thanks," she whispered.  
><em>  
>Annabeth sat the picture down and laid on his bed. She was so tired of this. Trying to act so brave. Why couldn't she be like an Aphrodite girl and just breakdown? That would be so much easier.<p>

_Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

She twirled her gray streak in her fingers. Right now, she loved it. It had given them a special bond and now kept him close to her. He had once held up the sky for her, now he doesn't even know who she is.

_Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

"I thought I was the one who wasn't supposed to make things easy for _you_, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed to herself. "Why did you have to go?"  
><em><br>Percy, if you can hear me, please come home._

Annabeth was sick of being sad. She just wanted the feeling to go away. To see him. She wanted to be able to go walk to find him again, not sail-fly- for Gods knows how long. She wanted to call him Seaweed Brain and sit with him at the campfire while the Aphrodite girls cooed and the Ares kids fake gagged. She wanted him.

Percy, if you can hear me, Please come home.

Annabeth choked back tears as she turned to the ceiling.

"Percy, if you can hear me, please come home," Annabeth asked to no one, hoping maybe-just maybe- a black haired boy with sea eyes was looking at the sky wondering who _she_ was and hoping he'd find her.

Little did she know, he was.

A/N; Fluffy Angst, the best. I feed off this stories but I really only liked the End. Well? R&E

Disclaimer: nada.


End file.
